world_divided_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
General Information
World Divided World Divided is a forum/discord roleplaying game, created by RickVIce and Jenkins sometime in 2014. The game is heavily inspired and based off the original game "Espionage Wars", created by Greatdictator and shaped by Jenkins. Overview In World Divided the players carry on the collective and their own stories via "posing" pictures using Source Film Maker or Garry's mod(Availible on steam) then creating Wiki pages to share information about their factions/characters and documenting their stories. The premise of the game is to interact and carry on the story, as such the game is regulated by WD staff, and interaction between two different players may not overextend what they have previously agreed upon amongst themselves. This is to ensure that there will be no powerplay or abuse from the "lax" rules, and that no player may be forced into a situation they do not want to be in. But do keep in mind, it is a interactive game and as such one cannot exclusively deny any contact. Rules TBA Factions and Characters Players are able to create their own factions and/or special characters. A faction might range from an emerging nation, trying to spread their influence, a group of survivors, a raider gang or some sort of organization with a specific goal in their mind. Anything is possible. Special characters are player made characters, that carry on their own stories in the setting of World Divided. No character are invincible, but it's a given a special character might have some sort of lucky charm compared to any ordinary characters in WD. As the world is big, and long range communications and transportation are lacking, interaction between groups might be a bit difficult, as such in the past players have made their special characters the wandering sort, to experience different settlements and communities to spread tales and so forth. Remember the interaction only stops at your imagination. How do I join? If you are interested in joining the World Divided community, and partake in the posing adventure, join the Discord Click and consult any of the Staff team for help or any questions. There is also a channel where you could ask any community member anything, we aim to make the WD community a nice and friendly place. In order to get your Faction(s) or Character(s) ready to go, they will need to be approved by specific staff personell. Don't be intimidated by this, only the most silly stuff gets denied, in most cases minor adjustments have to be made before they get approved. This is just to ensure a somewhat line of quality. Please for the sake of the sanity of the staff team, only present your faction/character for approval when you feel they are done. Staff have various people presenting their factions for approval, it's hard to keep track of half finished presentations between different people. Any staff member will be happy to help you in anyway should you need it, just contact us in the discord! And if you're not sure this is the right thing for you, feel free to join the discord anyway, and perhaps just lurk around for a while, thats okay too.